Kasumiōji clan (Koukishi)
The Kasumiōji Clan (霞大路家, Japanese for "misty great road") is a prestigious, high-ranking noble family from the , with their ranks being just under that of the four great noble families. Although being nobility, they have shown to practice not-so-noble experiments, causing them to lose their noble status as of recently. Overview The Kasumiōji clan was a wealthy, noble family in Soul Society; high-ranking nobles who didn't present themselves in public and their clan didn't associate themselves with that much. The noble Kasumiōji was second to the four noble houses. The Kasumiōji clan had always had a female sovereign until a few decades before the current time, being an iron-clad law that had been passed down generation-after-generation for centuries, thus a male couldn't lead the clan. As with all high-ranking noble families, the clan had immunity extraterritoriality... at least until before their fall from nobility. They used to have a loyal army of assassins that served as their bodyguards, led by and - after the former's death - , the third seat of the until his death. Since their fall from their former high-ranking status, the Kasumiōji have been reduced to living within the poorest districts, most notably Rukongai #66 - Mommonokika, which had been abandoned many centuries before their arrival. History Many centuries ago, the Kasumiōji clan had discovered a way to become all-powerful beings. To do this, however, they would need to sacrifice many shinigami. Believing this to be nothing more than a small setback, the matriarch at the time ordered her army of assassins to abduct citizens of the rukongai. Due to the areas in which the kidnappings occurred, no one batted an eyelash about the event, thinking people had just up-and-left the targeted districts. Decades before the current time, the steward began misusing the clan's special techniques for the casting of royal swords. He exploited their ancient secrets in order for the development of the , a type of weapon that feeds on the wielder's life force. He then used the prototypes he had created by his own hand to do experiments with test subjects, which proved to be quite successful. By secretly assassinating several Kasumiōji vassal members that are loyal to , Kumoi had easily risen through the ranks of the prestigious clan. The Kasumiōji had lost a large amount of vassals due to Kumoi's ruthless actions. After Kumoi attempted a coup against Soul Society, he was killed along with all of his conspirators, restoring Rurichiyo as head of her clan and stabilizing the volatile situation. Several years after the conspiracy had ended, the Kasumiōji were stripped of their noble status with them being banished into the rukongai. Sometime after this, the once noble clan changed from having a matriarch as the head of the clan to a patriarch, a decision that shocked many of its clansmen. Synopsis More soon... Clan Structure *'Patriarch/Matriarch:' Head of the Kasumiōji clan. *'Prince/Princess:' Heir to the Kasumiōji throne. *'Viceroy/Steward:' A position that is used for a temporary governor of the family while the position of matriarch (now patriarch) is vacant. The position is similar to a regent. *'Vassals:' Servant who pledges him/herself to the patriarch/matriarch by giving aid or military service. Known Kasumiōji members *' ' (deceased) *' ' (deceased) *' ' (deceased) Military members *' ' (deceased) *' ' (deceased) *' ' (deceased) *' ' (deceased) Associates *'Shinzō' *' ' (deceased) *' ' (deceased) Trivia More soon... Category:Articles by Koukishi